Hipotermia
by Shikamita
Summary: Debido a una tormenta Tobi y Deidara aterrizan forzosamente en la cima de una helada montaña. El artista enferma de hipotermia debido a las bajas temperaturas y Tobi tendrá que hacer lo posible para hacerle entrar en "Calor". ADVERTENCIA: LEMON YAOI.


_Hola a todas (digo "todas" porque algo me dice que la mayoría del público en este fic será preferentemente femenino n.n). En fin, esta vez quise hacer un Fic Yaoi de MadaDei, es mi pareja Yaoi favorita (aunque mi favorita de todas sigue siendo NaruHina). Por cierto, es el primer Fic Lemon Yaoi que me atrevo a escribir, así que si cometí errores de principiante háganmelo saber. ¿Sí?. ;D_

_Además me gusta mucho pensar en que soy una de las pioneras que escribe un lemon de esta pareja, casi lo mismo que me pasó cuando escribí mi primer lemon NaruHina, cuando publiqué esa historia (que fue hace años) en la sección M no había casi nada de historias lemons además de que no estaban terminadas y no alcanzaban esa encantadora parte del encuentro sexual (lo mismo que me pasa ahora al publicar esta historia). O¬O_

_Por cierto, les advierto que **este fic contiene spoilers para las personas que no siguen el manga**, así que ya están advertidos por si quieren llevarse o no sorpresas por adelantado. n-n  
_

_Así que aquí vamos con esta historia y espero que más de alguna (o alguno, si es que vienen chicos que les gusta el yaoi) se interese por ayudar a llenar con fics la sección de la que considero la pareja más divertida y tierna de todo Akastuki. ;D_

_**Disclaimers:** Tobi/Madara y Deidara son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, al cual parece que le gusta meter insinuaciones shonen-ai pero al final no llega a ninguna maldita parte. UXD (Si no me creen, acuérdense del beso entre Naruto y Sasuke, el "cariño" de Haku por Zabusa, Kabuto y su supuesta lealtad a Orochimaru, el mismo lengua de serpiente que quiere el cuerpo de Sasuke... y, el mejor para mí, Deidara disculpándose con Tobi antes de morir... ¡GRITEN CONMIGO FANS MADADEI! XD)._

* * *

**Hipotermia**

Entre la tormenta de nieve apenas se divisaban dos figuras. El más alto iba cargando entre sus brazos a su rubio compañero que había sido víctima del frío. Habían pasado diez largos minutos desde el aterrizaje forzoso y ya se estaba desesperando debido a que, por un momento, le pareció que el ojiazul había dejado de respirar. Empezó a correr sin un rumbo fijo, sólo quería encontrar alguna clase de refugio. Y, como un milagro, logró divisar una cueva que se levantaba a lo lejos.

Se apresuró para llegar ahí, después de todo, la vida del menor pendía de un hilo y no dejaría que la hipotermia se lo llevara tan fácil. Se adentró en la cueva tanto como pudo para alejarse de las bajas temperaturas y dejó descansando ahí a quién solía llamar de "Senpai", luego fue a buscar algo de leña a las cuales prendió fuego al hacer chocar unas piedras y en seguida acercó a su compañero lo suficiente a la fogata para que empezara a entrar en calor.

El moreno no dejaba de verlo, debajo de su máscara no paraba de morderse el labio inferior a tal punto de hacerlo sangrar. Su preocupación era extrema.

**-Senpai…-** le habló pero el aludido no contestó**-. ¡Despierte Senpai!-** le gritó pero obtuvo la misma respuesta**-. ¡Senpai, resista!-** decía al tiempo que se quitaba la capa y se la colocaba encima al ojiazul para así darle algo de más calor.

Empezó a frotarle los brazos para ver si con eso lograba conseguir alguna reacción y, mientras lo hacía, empezó a recordar como habían terminado metidos en ese embrollo.

+o+o+o+

_3 horas antes…_

Tobi estaba eufórico pues era la primera vez que subiría al búho gigante de arcilla que Deidara solía hacer para volar. De hecho estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera reparó en escuchar las advertencias que le decía el rubio.

**-Tobi… ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije, un?-** gruñó intentando no perder la paciencia en el intento.**  
-¡Vamos a volar!. ¡Vamos a volar!-** canturreaba el mayor ya encima de la obra de arte haciendo caso omiso a su compañero.**  
-¡ESCUCHA IDIOTA!-** le gritó al tiempo que lo bajaba a la fuerza de una patada en el trasero**-. Te lo repito por última vez: Si vas a volar conmigo es porque no podemos perder tiempo rodeando la estúpida montaña. ¿Lo captas, un?.  
****-Eh… sí, Deidara Senpai-** dijo nervioso.  
**-Así que por tu propio bien más te vale que estés en silencio durante todo el viaje. ¿He sido claro, un?.  
****-Sí.  
****-Bien, entonces sube Tobi-** le ordenó y el aludido no se hizo el de rogar.

Después de eso despegaron rumbo hacia una nevada montaña. La misión era simplemente obtener la información reciente de un jinchuuriki que había obtenido un espía por lo que tenían que llegar lo más rápido posible, pero para eso había que atravesar aquella montaña nevada y el camino más rápido resultaba ser el sobrevolarla.

Al principio todo había ido bien, la fresca brisa jugaba con los cabellos de ambos. Fue entonces, cuando estaban cerca de la cima, que se desató una tormenta de nieve y las turbulencias no se tardaron en sentir. Deidara trató de maniobrar su obra sin buenos resultados, además el frío comenzaba a afectarle pues sus manos se empezaban a amoratar debido a las bajas temperaturas.

_**-Esto no es bueno-**_ se dijo el rubio para sí.  
**-Deidara Senpai, deberíamos aterrizar. La tormenta es muy fuerte-** le sugirió el mayor.  
**-¡¿Quién te crees para venir a opinar?!. ¡Aquí el Senpai soy yo, un!-** dijo orgulloso**-. ¡Una pequeña tormenta como esta no me detendrá!.  
****-¿Pequeña?-** repitió el moreno.  
**-¿No vas a contradecirme, cierto?-** le advirtió con mirada amenazante por lo que Tobi decidió callar y solo mover la cabeza a modo de negación**-. Terminaremos con esto y regresaremos de inmediato al escondite, un.**

Y así siguieron unos minutos más, el ave de arcilla apenas si lograba mantenerse en el aire y a causa del frío el material comenzaba a partirse.

_**-¡Vamos, resiste un poco más!-**_ rogaba Deidara en su mente. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza también sintió un agudo dolor provenir de sus palmas.**  
-¡Deidara Senpai, sus manos!-** gritó el mayor con preocupación.**  
-¿Qué?- **no alcanzó a decir más, se contempló sus herramientas de arte y se horrorizó ante lo que veía**- ¿Qué… Qué me está pasando?-** sus manos estaban moradas y las bocas de ambas no dejaban de apretar los dientes rudamente como si intentaran aguantar el frío, el artista intentó abrirlas pero éstas no les respondían.**  
-¡SENPAI!-** alcanzó a gritar Tobi al tiempo que indicaba con el índice el ala izquierda del ave que comenzaba a ceder por la extrema temperatura.**  
_-No puede ser, tengo que tratar de aterrizar en este lugar como sea-_** se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que intentaba mantener el control.**  
-¡SENPAI, EL ALA!-** gritó Tobi.

Y ocurrió…

El ala izquierda se desprendió…

Deidara perdió el control de su obra…

Cayeron en picada…

Un aterrizaje forzoso en la nieve…

La tormenta seguía incluso cuando Tobi despertó. No lo sabía, pero había perdido la conciencia por unos minutos. Se levantó, se sacudió la nieve que tenía en su capa y entre la tormenta pudo observar los restos de lo que había sido el ave de arcilla.

Buscó a su Senpai, sin embargo cualquier búsqueda se te hace complicada si cuentas con un solo ojo para ayudarte. De pronto logró divisarle: Estaba apoyado encima de lo que había sido la cabeza del búho.

**-Deidara Senpai-** le dijo acercándose a él**-. ¡Vaya aterrizaje, je je je!. Al menos estamos bien-.** Le bromeó pero el rubio no respondía**-. ¿Senpai?.  
-¿Eres tú… Tobi, un?-** logró decir con una voz que denotaba esfuerzo. El moreno le miró preocupado**-. Me siento… algo raro…  
****-¿Se encuentra bien?.  
-Tobi… no siento mi cuerpo, pero… siento como si estuviera cálido…-** logró susurrar**-. Creo que me voy a morir… ¡Qué patético, un!-** dijo soltando una pequeña risilla que sonó a sarcasmo**-. Un ninja de mi categoría, capaz de lograr un arte perfectamente mortal, muriendo de frío antes de vivir la batalla de su vida… ¿A que es… patético?**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ser vencido por el sueño de la hipotermia. Tobi le sacudió decenas de veces sin resultado alguno, por lo que decidió cargarlo entre sus brazos hasta que encontrara algún refugio.

+o+o+o+

Y volviendo al ahora, Tobi todavía seguía frotándole los brazos aunque Deidara no conseguía salir de su letargo. El menor apenas si respiraba, ni siquiera temblaba, parecía que la hipotermia había entumido hasta sus músculos.

**-Deidara…-** susurró sin dejar de frotarle**-. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto-** su voz infantil cambió de pronto a una más seria y adulta**-. Si tan sólo supieras quién fue el que te envió realmente a esto seguro querrías matarme a bombazos.**

El rubio seguía sin dar respuestas.

-**Sé que odias a Itachi, te lo he oído decir varias veces que le odias porque sus ojos no aprecian tu arte, aunque el mío sí lo aprecia-** se dijo para sí al tiempo que se quitaba parte de la máscara sólo para tocarse su único ojo visible. Luego volteó al artista con cuidado y le recostó su cabeza en sus piernas**-. Contémplalo, un Uchiha es tu compañero-** le decía mirándole fijamente con su ojo rojo**-. Y no soy cualquier Uchiha, porque en verdad soy Madara… tu verdadero líder: El que te envió hasta aquí.**

El cuerpo de Deidara seguía sin responder.

**-¿No lo encuentras irónico?-** dijo riéndose para sí mismo y sin darse cuenta empezó a peinar con sus dedos los dorados cabellos de su acompañante.

Se fijó en su rostro y algo le llamó la atención: Su boca estaba entreabierta.

Por un momento temió que hubiera recuperado la conciencia mientras revelaba cosas, mas sólo era una pequeña reacción debida a que sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse, signo de que estaba logrando combatir a la hipotermia.

Fue en eso cuando algo llamó su atención. Deidara estaba cubierto de la cintura hacia arriba con las capas, pero sus piernas se hallaban destapadas. Así que Tobi decidió quitar una de las capas para taparle las piernas y en ese movimiento dio cuenta de algo bastante interesante: Su Senpai comenzaba a ponerse duro en su entrepierna (en otras palabras, sufría una erección sin razones aparentes).

Pensó que quizás era producto de que la entrepierna del rubio estaba relativamente cerca de la fogata, así que lo alejó un poco y con cuidado de que la cabeza siguiera reposando en sus piernas. No obstante, el minuto de curiosidad no se hizo esperar, quería comprobar si era cierto lo que sucedía por lo que estiró la mano para tocarle.

**-Está… duro- **susurró Tobi para sí**-. ¿Habrá sido por el calor del fuego?- **y mientras se preguntaba eso no se había dado cuenta que estaba comenzando a acariciarle su miembro. Estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía que casi se asusta cuando oyó un ligero gemido provenir del ojiazul. Al instante paró su caricia, no iba a ser que de repente su compañero despertara y se llevara esta linda sorpresa, también aprovechó de colocarse bien la máscara.

Mientras, afuera de la cueva la tormenta amenazaba con no terminar nunca. Una brisa congelada se coló hasta el rincón más profundo donde descansaban los dos miembros de Akatsuki y amenazó con apagar la fogata. El moreno hizo lo posible por mantenerla como antes, sin embargo el fuego disminuyó considerablemente y sabía que si quería descongelar a su Senpai necesitaría más fuego que ese. Decidió ir a buscar un poco más de leña por los alrededores aunque le daba un poco de temor dejarlo ahí solo porque podría bajarle la temperatura nuevamente, aun así optó por salir e intentar volver lo más rápido posible.

La búsqueda de leña había sido fructífera y estaba volviendo con ella a la cueva, no obstante cuando llegó presintió que algo estaba mal. Se apresuró por llegar al fondo de la caverna y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo peor: La fogata casi se había extinguido.

Soltó los leños y se acercó preocupado a su compañero, estaba mucho más congelado que antes, estaba tiritando violentamente, su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal, además sus orejas, sus labios e incluso los dedos de manos y pies empezaban a tener un extraño tono azulado.

**-¡No, Senpai!. ¡Resista!. ¡Le ayudaré!-** atinó a decirle al tiempo que se agachaba e intentaba en vano contener los escalofríos del rubio apretándole contra sí mismo.**  
-To… Tobi…-** escuchó de pronto, pensó que era su imaginación pero entonces volvió a escuchar**-. I-I… Idiota… vu-vu-vuelve a e-e-encen-cender el f-f-fuego-** tartamudeó Deidara con dificultad.

Tobi no sabía que decir, debajo de su máscara su rostro expresaba emociones que iban desde la sorpresa hasta la alegría.

**-Ra… Ra… ¡Rápido!-** tartamudeó el ojiazul y el moreno se dio prisa en encender nuevamente la fogata.**  
-¡Ya está, Senpai!-** anunció cuando la fogata ya estaba nuevamente encendida, mas su compañero no le respondió**-. ¡¿SENPAI?!-** gritó preocupado acercándosele, el rubio había vuelto a desmayarse con violentos escalofríos. Lo acercó nuevamente a la fogata durante algunos minutos pero nada, Deidara no paraba de temblar de pies a cabeza de manera incontrolada.

De un rápido movimiento se acercó al ojiazul y lo abrazó hacia sí mismo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía pero por un momento había pensado que el calor humano podría ayudar. Sin embargo nada funcionaba, Deidara seguía con escalofríos cada uno más violento que el otro.

**-Senpai…-** susurró Tobi por lo bajo antes de hacer a un lado su máscara dejando entrever una parte de su rostro nuevamente, acercó sus labios a una de las orejas del menor y la metió dentro de su boca comenzando a lamerla y succionarla. Estaba tan congelada que casi parecía lamer un hielo. Al instante los temblores en el rubio empezaron a calmarse con aquel acto y el moreno se sorprendió: Primero por lo que estaba haciendo y segundo porque eso parecía estar ejerciendo efecto en su compañero.

No lo pensó dos veces y decidió seguir pero ahora con la otra oreja que estaba igual de congelada y azul que la otra. El efecto fue el mismo: Los temblores cesaban. El mayor siguió con lo que hacía hasta que escuchó un leve gemido aunque no se detuvo pues supuso que sería uno como el que el rubio dio antes cuando le acariciaba su entrepierna.

**-Ah… Tobi…-** gimió Deidara de repente.

El moreno se asustó y se puso bien la máscara rápidamente, su Senpai había abierto los ojos y lo estaba mirando expectante.

**-Eh… Senpai, yo… esto…-** decía rápidamente el mayor.**  
-Po… ¿Por q-q-qué te de-detuviste?-** tartamudeaba el ojiazul**-. Se… Se s-s-sentí-ti-tía b-bien- **Tobi no supo que responder, estaba más que estupefacto por esta respuesta**-. D-Do… ¿Dónde esta-ta-tamos?. ¿Qué pa-pa-pasó?-** preguntaba confuso.**  
-¿No recuerda nada del accidente?-** le cuestionó Tobi.**  
-A… ¿A-Accide-dente?-** repitió con temblor en la voz.

Ahora lo entendía, eran sólo síntomas de la hipotermia: Amnesia y lentitud para pensar con claridad. Agradeció sobretodo al último síntoma ya que si Deidara hubiera estado en sus cabales seguro ya se lo habría tomado a bombazos con Tobi.

**-Vo-voy a mo-morir-** tartamudeó el rubio aferrándose aun más al moreno quien no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, su compañero se abrazaba tanto a él que ya comenzaba ruborizarse debajo de su máscara.**  
-¿Se… Senpai?  
-Ne-Necesito ca-calor, Tobi-** dijo con dificultad.**  
-Sí, no se preocupe, lo acercaré un poco más a la fogata…  
-No… ¡No quiero… e-ese ca-calor!-** logró decir y el mayor le miró extrañado**-. Nece-Necesito o-otro calor.****  
-¿Cuál necesita?. ¡Le juro que se lo conseguiré!-** le prometió sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía**-. ¿Qué calor es el que quiere?.  
-El… tuyo- **logró susurrar.

Tobi estuvo al borde de la hemorragia nasal al escuchar lo último.

**-Senpai, está delirando-** le dijo con voz preocupada.

El menor movía con mucha dificultad una de sus manos, apenas si tenía control en ella de tanto que le temblaba. La acercó a la máscara de su compañero y se la removió por completo. Ahora sí que se había asustado y se preguntaba el por qué no lo había detenido. Era un desastre, ahora el artista miraba a su ojo, sin lugar a dudas ya se había dado cuenta del oscuro secreto que guardaba.

**-A… Al fin te-te co-conozco, Ma-Madara-** le dijo con temblor.

El rostro de Tobi, o mejor dicho Madara, era un mar de sorpresas. El ojiazul lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre.

**-¿Me escuchó antes?-** le preguntó.**  
-Tú… ¿Tú que c-c-crees?.  
****-¿Entonces no estaba totalmente inconsciente?.  
-Pa-pa-parece que no.**

Ahora la cara de Madara estaba totalmente roja por la vergüenza.

**-To-todavía te-te-tengo f-frío-** tartamudeó**-. ¿No qui-qui-quieres ayuda-darme?.  
-Pero no sé cómo ayu…**

La duda de Madara fue interrumpida por un brusco jalón que le propinó el rubio por detrás de su cabeza obligándole a juntar sus labios con los de él. Estaban helados como el hielo pero no se quejaba, se sentía tan bien, una eléctrica y cálida sensación recorrió los cuerpos de ambos hombres obligándoles a dejarse llevar.

**-Se… Senpai… ¿Por qué?-** logró preguntar el mayor cuando al fin separó su boca de su compañero.**  
-Sólo… da-dame calor, po… por favor-** le pidió en un tono que sonó bastante sensual.

Madara ya no pudo más y volvió a besar a aquel rubio que tenía entre sus brazos. Cayó en la cuenta de que si todo esto era un delirio provocado por los síntomas de la hipotermia más valía aprovecharlo porque quizás nunca más iba a volver a tener otra oportunidad como esta y podría engañar al menor alegándole que todo lo que harían a continuación debió haberlo soñado cuando estaba desmayado.

Y mientras lo besaba puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y le obligó a profundizar aun más el beso, adentró su lengua en la cavidad del ojiazul pero ésta parecía responder de manera muy torpe, quizás debido por efectos de la hipotermia, o quizás porque eran sus primeros besos, o todo junto, pero ya eso no importaba, sólo importaba que lo tenía tal y como lo deseaba desde hacía tiempo.

Deidara no quería quedarse atrás e intentó mover sus manos para corresponderle con caricias pero lamentablemente sus brazos no respondían como él quería, tenía que colocar mucho esfuerzo para moverlos pues el frío había puesto bastante rígido su sistema muscular. El mayor dio cuenta de este acto y le tomó ambas manos, estaban congeladas, amoratadas y la punta de los dedos tenían una tonalidad azulada. Acercó su boca a los dedos de una de las manos y los empezó a lamer y a meterlos en su boca con sumo cuidado. La cara del rubio adquirió tonalidades rojas al ver lo que le hacían.

Cuando Madara terminó inmediatamente empezó con los dedos de la otra mano, el ojiazul podía sentir como esa parte de su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse así como otra parte de su cuerpo empezaba a tener arrebatos de calor al mismo tiempo: Su miembro se estaba colocando erecto. El pobre no pudo más, reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo en su mano para atrapar la muñeca del moreno y así llevarle su mano a donde estaba su miembro.

El mayor lo sintió entonces, estaba mucho mas duro que la primera vez que le tocó. Acariciaba el miembro por encima del pantalón mientras veía la ola de facetas de placer que despedía su compañero.

**-¿Se siente bien, Senpai?-** le preguntó Madara al oído.**  
-S… Sí-** logró decir Deidara en un susurro apenas audible.

El moreno se puso detrás del rubio y le ayudó a sentarse sobre sus piernas, desde esa posición aprovechó de bajarle un poco el pantalón, lo suficiente como para sacar su miembro y empezar a masturbarle. Los gemidos del ojiazul no se hicieron esperar siendo leves al principio y luego indebidamente fuertes.

**-Ah… se siente… bien… ¡AH!-** gemía el menor**-. ¡Más por… favor!.**

El Uchiha accedió a su petición, empezó a masturbarle más rápido y de vez en cuando tocándole la punta para que sintiera más placer.

**-Ah… está haciendo… ¡Ah!… mucho calor-** gemía el menor**-. ¡Tengo calor!-** exclamó.

Y ante el desconcierto del moreno, el ojiazul se había quitado la camisa y la malla de red que llevaba dejando su torso completamente desnudo. Parecía que ya tomaba más control sobre su cuerpo ahora que entraba en calor porque logró encontrar la mano libre de Madara haciéndola pasar por sus hombros, su pecho y su estómago. El mayor entendió el mensaje y empezó a acariciarle en esos sectores aun sin dejar de masturbarle.

Deidara seguía gimiendo y su acompañante intentaba satisfacerlo tanto como fuese posible y, cuando el rubio llegó al clímax, ahogó un grito de placer antes de venirse en la mano del moreno. Jadeó un poco, se sentía algo cansado después de esa oleada de placer que aun no le parecía suficiente. Rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y se dirigió a besarle una vez más para entrelazar sus lenguas, fue en eso que lo jaló un poco hacia él guiándole a que se recostaran en el suelo.

Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro durante un rato, admirándose como hasta ahora no habían podido hacerlo, hasta que el momento fue cortado por las manos del rubio que empezaban a colarse por debajo de la ropa interior del mayor. Al parecer ya se habían recuperado del frío pues ya habían recobrado el color y podía moverlas sin mayores problemas, también parecía haber recuperado la movilidad de las bocas pues las lenguas ocultas en ambas empezaban a hacerle caricias bastantes placenteras en el miembro ya bastante erecto que Madara tenía hasta ese momento.

**-Se… Senpai… ¡AH!-** gemía el Uchiha por el placer que sentía.**  
-Continúa, por favor- **le pidió el menor**-. Esta calidez se siente muy bien.**

Con el poco control que le estaba quedando, el moreno le quitó los pantalones y los zapatos de paso, lo mismo hizo con la ropa interior. Ahora tenía a Deidara completamente desnudo ante él. Aun no podía creer del todo en la situación que se encontraba y quizás la única oportunidad que tendría de por vida para hacer esto. No lo dudó más y colocó ambas piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros, se bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior sólo lo suficiente como para sacar su miembro el cual guió a la entrada del menor, pero el éxtasis que tenía era tal que no se midió en la fuerza al momento de penetrarle. Un grito de dolor salido de la boca del artista hizo eco por todos los rincones de la cueva al tiempo que trataba de controlar la molestia raspando sus manos contra el suelo aunque le producía pequeñas heridas. Ante esto, Madara reaccionó aprisionándole las muñecas para que dejara de lastimar a sus herramientas de arte.

**-Du… ¡Duele!-** se quejó el artista apretando los ojos mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas se le escapaban.**  
-Cálmese, Senpai-** le susurró al oído**-. Estoy seguro de que pronto se va a sentir mejor.**

El Uchiha empezó a embestirle intentando ignorar las quejas de su ahora amante, la situación eran tan excitante que no podía ir más lento. Por un momento le pareció que Deidara se veía muy lindo con un rostro que entremezclaba el dolor y el placer al mismo tiempo. Poco después empezó a sentir que había menos tensión por parte del artista así que lentamente le soltó las muñecas.

**-¡Ah!… Es… ¡Ah!… extraño… a-ahora se… siente bien… ¡AH!-** decía el menor entre gemidos.

El moreno empezó entonces a embestir cada vez más fuerte y profundo logrando sacar hondos y profundos gemidos de su acompañante. En tanto Deidara logró rodear la espalda del Uchiha con sus brazos y también empezó a moverse con él para profundizar aun más la unión que tenían.

**-Se… Senpai-** le susurró acercándose a su oído**- yo siempre quise… tenerlo así para mí… no sabe cuánto esperé por esto.**

El momento del clímax se acercaba, ambos ya podían sentirlo cerca. El ojiazul ya empezaba a clavar las uñas en la espalda del Uchiha, era tanto el placer que sentía que ya no podía seguir resistiéndolo más, una extraña fuerza empezó a nacerle desde el interior, tan fuerte que le obligó a decir…

**-¡TE AMO!-** gritó**-. No me… importa si eres un Uchiha. ¡AH!. Aun así… ¡AH!… no quiero separarme de ti… ¡TE AMO MADARA!.**

Las últimas palabras fueron el golpe de gracia, con una mano tomó la cabeza del rubio mientras que con la otra se aferraba a uno de sus hombros para hacer las penetraciones más profundas de todas. El artista ya no pudo más y en un último grito de placer se vino manchándose su propio estómago. Madara también pudo sentirlo, la tensión en el rubio al venirse fue tal que no pudo evitar eyacular dentro de él. Con mucho cuidado se salió de su compañero y se recostó en una de las paredes de la caverna para tomar aire mientras repasaba todo lo ocurrido hasta entonces: La tormenta, el accidente, la hipotermia de su compañero y los posteriores delirios que ésta le provocó permitiéndole tener el mejor momento que había pasado con él. Sin lugar a dudas era la mejor misión que jamás había tenido.

Cuando ya se había recuperado del cansancio se acercó a ver como seguía su compañero, desde que habían terminado el menor ni se había movido, es más, se había quedado dormido del agotamiento, tenía el cabello un poco despeinado y su estómago manchado con semen. Madara sólo sonrió para sí mientras recordaba la que quizás fue la mejor parte para él.

**-¡TE AMO MADARA!- **hicieron eco las palabras de Deidara en su mente.

Lo quería, con sólo decir su verdadero nombre dio cuenta que le deseaba incluso siendo un Uchiha. Pero lo más probable es que nunca más lo volvería admitir, esta vez había sido una oportunidad única y posiblemente cuando despertara iba a volver a ser el mismo orgulloso Deidara de siempre que no recordaría lo sucedido.

+o+o+o+

A la mañana siguiente, el ojiazul empezaba despertar. Tenía sus ropas puestas como si nada hubiera pasado, jamás sabría que Tobi fue quién le volvió a arropar mientras estaba dormido, por ende ni siquiera se enteró de lo que pasó.

Estaba algo confundido, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba y sintió algo de frío cuando una helada brisa se coló a la cueva. Fue entonces cuando empezó a recordar lo sucedido durante la tormenta aunque tenía muchas lagunas mentales: Algo recordó de cuando Tobi le advirtió que el ala de su búho de arcilla estaba por romperse, no podía recordar el accidente con exactitud y el último recuerdo que tenía era el de Tobi acercándose aunque apenas si podía verlo bien en medio de la tormenta de nieve. No tenía ningún recuerdo de cuando había llegado hasta allí, aunque imaginó que fue Tobi quien lo trajo mientras estaba inconsciente. Le dio mucha rabia pensar que había sido salvado por un mequetrefe como su compañero y más se enrabió al pensar que tendría que darle las gracias por salvarle.

_**-¡NO, NO PUEDO REBAJARME A TANTO!-**_ se gritó a sí mismo mentalmente.

En ese momento regresaba el enmascarado a la cueva.

**-¡Deidara Senpai, ya despertó!-** le saludó con su típica voz alegre**-. Mire, como la tormenta terminó salí a buscar el desayuno-** dijo al tiempo que le mostraba unos conejos de la nieve.**  
-Al menos eres útil para algo, un-** le dijo en tono sarcástico.

Tobi rió un poco y empezó a encender una fogata para asar a los conejos. Deidara le observó hacer el desayuno sin replicar y no supo por qué esto le estaba enfadando más, era como si Tobi estuviera haciéndole un cumplido más a propósito para que se resignara a agradecerle.

**-Ya casi estarán listos, Senpai****-** anunció el mayor después de una media hora de asar los conejos**-. Tenga, aquí tiene el suyo-** le dijo dándole su parte en un improvisado plato hecho con una roca plana que encontró, Deidara lo tomó y empezó a comer. Acto seguido, el mayor también se sirvió un plato.**  
-Buen provecho-** anunció mientras se colocaba la mano en la máscara para removérsela, el rubio puso atención para ver si esta vez lograba verle el rostro pero, una vez más, Tobi le dio la espalda para quitarse la máscara mientras disfrutaba de su plato**-. ¡Pero qué delicia!. ¡Esta carne está de verdad muy tierna!.**

El artista sólo le miraba como quien mira a un idiota, es decir, como siempre lo hacía. Luego, Tobi volvió a colocarse su máscara para voltearse a su compañero.

**-Y bueno Senpai****, aun no me dice si le está gustando su comida-** le dijo alegremente el enmascarado.

El ojiazul ya no pudo más…

**-¡IDIOTA!-** le gritó.**  
-¿Qué le pasa, Senpai****?-** le preguntó el moreno con temor.**  
-¿Quieres que te dé las malditas gracias por todo, un?. ¡PUES NI LO PIENSES!-** tachó el menor.

Tobi se agachó y se cubrió con los brazos esperando lo peor, pero pasaron los segundos y aun nada explotaba. Se atrevió a observar lo sucedido y vio que Deidara seguía comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual le extrañó mucho.

**-Esto… ¿No me va a explotar nada esta vez?-** preguntó confundido.**  
-No, creo que por hoy te has ganado un día sin explosiones-** le dijo serio**-. Pero a partir de mañana todo volverá a ser como antes. ¿Entendido?-** terminó de advertirle.**  
-Claro, Senpai****. No se preocupe-** se alegró el moreno.**  
-Por cierto, hiciste un buen trabajo por todo lo que pasó ayer, un-** le dijo mientras miraba de reojo el techo de la cueva.**  
-¿Me está agradeciendo, Senpai****?-** preguntó confuso.**  
-¡NI EN SUEÑOS TE AGRADECERÍA, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!- **le gritó.**  
-Está bien-** dijo un avergonzado Tobi.

La comida siguió en silencio desde entonces, pero unos minutos más tarde a Tobi le asaltó la tentación de decir una sola cosa más.

**-Senpai…-** el aludido le miró aun con enfado**- ¿De casualidad te agrado?.**

Tal pregunta fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera a la cabeza.

**-¡¿TÚ?!. ¡¿AGRADARME?!. ¡NI MUERTO ME AGRADARÍAS!-** le gritó furioso, pero no se dio cuenta que sus mejillas se pusieron rojísimas.**  
-Como tú digas, Senpai. Como tú digas-** le dijo sin poder evitar reírse a carcajadas. Es que la verdad era una completa ironía: La boca de Deidara parecía decir que le odiaba pero sus enrojecidas mejillas indicaban lo contrario.**  
-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, un?-** le preguntó seriamente aun sin darse cuenta de lo ruborizado que estaba.**  
-No, no es nada, es un chiste interno-** intentó convencerle.

Deidara decidió ya no preguntar más y pronto junto a Tobi volvieron a seguir comiendo en silencio.

* * *

_Seguro ahora se preguntarán por qué quise que Dei se enfermara de hipotermia. La razón es sencilla, necesitaba algo que me ayudara a sacar al rubio de sus cabales, que al mismo tiempo no le dejara pensar con claridad y que no le dejara ningún recuerdo, porque si se comportaba como siempre nada hubiera pasado entre estos dos. Y aun menos habría dicho "Te amo" o hubiera tomado sin problemas que Tobi era un Uchiha y más encima el líder. UXD_

_Si quieren averiguar los síntomas de la hipotermia pueden ir a wikipedia y buscarlos, yo ya me sabía algunos por defecto pero ahí terminé por averiguar todo lo que necesitaba para hacerme una idea más real de cómo ataca la enfermedad del frío. n-n_

_Bueno, ahora espero algún review para que me ayuden a hacer sobrevivir esta historia y a ver si me convenzo de seguir haciendo lemons. ;D_

_¡QUÉ VIVAN LOS LEMONS! non_


End file.
